Mamoru Noro
Mamoru Noro (野呂守 Noro Mamoru)' '''is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime''. He is the Deputy Commander of Academia's expeditionary army sent to the Xyz Dimension. Appearance Mamoru is a short, thin man with red-brown hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes with the bottom eyelashes styled into triangles, stylized eyebrows, and dimpled cheeks. He wears a navy blue coat with a yellow lining over a red waistcoat and a high-collared black shirt done up with twin columns of brass buttons, in addition to white pants and grey shoes with black soles. The forearms of his coat appear to be padded and are patterned with yellow lines. Mamoru also has thick grey pads of cloth over each shoulder with yellow diamonds on the front that have yellow lines extending from their upper tips. He carries an old-fashioned pocket watch that he wears around his neck on a gray string and stores on one of the brass diamonds that his shoulder pads are set with. Personality Mamoru is an extreme control freak, fretting over tardiness and reacting in overblown horror to the sight of Gloria and Grace Tyler Dueling the Lancers. Like most Academia members, he shows no concern at the thought of sealing people into cards; indeed, Mamoru worries that it is not being done fast enough. He is also somewhat narcissistic; he frets that he will be punished by the Professor if the ARC Area Project falls behind schedule and worries about the absence of Edo Phoenix because it is putting him under stress. He dislikes the nickname of "Noroma-chan" (blockhead) given to him by Grace. It is seen that unlike most Academia agents who believe in the agenda, his motivations are mostly self-centered. He wishes to carry the missions given to him (completing the ARC Area Project and eliminating the Lancers) in order to get the full-credit for the accomplishment. In fact, he even wished for his superior to lose to Yūya so Edo wouldn't get any praise for it. Deep down however he has shown to be highly inept as he must relay orders to others to accomplish his goals, while denying the fault of any failure from his part, further showcasing his uselessness. A final blow to this would be the fact he is not a Duelist, as confirmed by Mamoru himself upon being challenged by Kaito Tenjō. History '''Xyz Dimension Arc' Mamoru grew restless over Edo Phoenix's absence as the Commander-in-Chief, and protested out loud to other subordinates that the Professor may get mad if they keep delaying the completion of the Xyz Dimension's ARC Area Project.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" He later learned that Duelists who used Pendulum Summoning, the Lancers, had appeared in Heartland and informed the Professor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project " Tyler Sisters vs. Lancers Sisters are Dueling against the Lancers.]] Once receiving information that Lancers have arrived in Heartland, Noro secretly, without telling Edo, reported and asked for reinforcements to the Professor, who sent Tyler Sisters, Gloria and Grace, to deal with the Lancers. While impatiently waiting for the sisters, his subordinate reported and showed that the sisters were Dueling against Shingo and Gongenzaka, much to Noro's horror. Fearing he will be scolded if Edo found out about this since he asked for back up without Edo's permission, he told the subordinate to keep the Duel a secret from the Commander-in-Chief.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" sisters to chase after the escaping Lancers.]] Noro then headed to where the Tyler Sisters were Dueling against Shun and Yūya, already telling his subordinate to cover up for him while he is absence. He arrived just before the sisters were defeated by Yūya and Shun. When the sisters were defeated, Noro told them to chase after the Lancers, who have escaped while the sisters were still in shock after their loss. However, Obelisk Force then appeared and revealed that they will took over the mission under the Professor's order, confusing Noro.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Obelisk Force vs. Lancers 's arrival.]] Watching the Duel between the Obelisk Force against Yūya and Shun, Gloria and Grace commented Noro's quick action of asking reinforcement, but Noro denied this, assuming that the one who called for the Obelisk Force was most likely the Professor in case Tyler Sisters lost. He quickly became restless when Yūya and Shun managed to survive against the Obelisk Force's onslaught, initially calculating that both of them would be defeated within five minutes. When Kaito arrived and defeated all three Obelisk Force, Noro called out for Kaito, but lost at words when Kaito glared at him. Edo vs. Yūya squad to defeat the Lancers.]] Shortly after Obelisk Force's defeat, Edo arrived with his Academia squadYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" and told the Tyler Sisters who objected Edo's interference to not disrespect the Commander-in-Chief, but he quickly panicked when Edo coldly glaring at him, telling Edo that there was no need for him to Duel and just let him to handle the Lancers. However, Edo ordered him that he won't be needing assistance and he will talk to him later, making Noro realised that Edo has found out he had asked for reinforcement without his permission. While Edo Duel Yūya, Noro took command of the Academia squad and ordered them to defeat the Resistance and Lancers, not wanting Edo to take all the credits. 's claim that he's cheering for Yūya to win.]] Unfortunately, Kaito easily defeated the entire squad and escaped with the others, shocking Noro. This made Gloria commented on Noro's incompetency at managing the squad. In response, Noro tried to shift the blame on Edo who brought the squad. Thinking that he will lose his place if Edo won the Duel, he hoped for Yūya to defeat the Commander-in-Chief, which didn't go unnoticed by Gloria as she pointed it out to Noro himself who was supposed to be the Vice-Commander, which the latter denied.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" Yūya vs. Dennis Following the battle against Zarc, Mamoru appeared during Yūya and Dennis Macfield's Duel with Gloria, Grace, and Edo. He then watched the remainder of the Duel and was happy when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Mamoru is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Gloria, Grace, Edo, Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Mamoru was happy that Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu Hīragi's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Trivia * He is nicknamed ''"Noroma-chan" ''by the Tyler Sisters, which means "Blockhead". References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Antagonist Category:Supporting Character Category:Images of Mamoru Noro